0x10cuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Project Reality Teamwork Alliance
Mission Statement ''"This is your Fleets Statement" This is a brief description of what it means if that is needed. Synopsis The Teamwork Alliance is an idea put towards having several clans groups and communities share a common goal. The core group is made up of dedicated members from the alliance. Recruits are easily gatherd from the loose and close ties of the Alliance with in, as well as a majority of stray players who have no alliegance but the alliance. We come from a game called Project Reality. Pitch '''Experience' We are well accustomed to have organized 100 players in battles or in operations. And as such have great leadership capabilities and organization structures. We usually play games that require teamwork, or bring that aspect into any game we play togehter. With great success. Goals Our goal will be to have fun, and to create a state in a suitable area, claiming it as our own. The idea being to create a civilized area and status quo inside our realms. We will only go to war for fun or if we feel it is. Alliance The word Alliance comes from being a organization that enjoys a large group of other squads, clans, cults communeties and teams. With close and loose ties as such. We give out as much benefits as possible, through projects or other incentives. And enjoy organizing massive or minor events to celebrate teamwork togheter. The word Alliance means we help eachother out, if its server related, techincal or just a need for support. We are there for you. Intentions It must also be clearly stated, we wish not only our own fun. And is not interested of breaking the game for others for reasons other than immersion or threat. As per a war or if you attack anyone inside our realm. The idea is to create an area that can contain a large group of people. Where they will have disputes or where anything can happen, but where no large force will be able to "control" or bully others. And as such the Alliance will ensure this is kept true. Within reason. Mining living or creating a base within our region will be the same as being members, and will grant you with benefits by living in the realm. But will also require you to not bully other players or make them lose all their work. PRTA is a great place to game! We love to have fun, and commit to the games we play aswell. If you want to join a part of 0x10c that takes great pride in working with others and enjoying a good game, then this is what you need to do. Sign up! Treaties The PRTA partially consider themselves to be a alliance (or more accuratelt conglomeration of players) and as a result other organisation can join and treat it like a treaty. They do not plan for war and so are pro-treaty. In fact the PRTA 0x10c representative Wicca was a co-founder of The First Agreement with Astral Observer the leader of The Eternity Shield . Other signatories of that agreement include Yuri Pavlov CEO of Cisca Corp . *The First Agreement Noteworthy Posts Here any 0x10c posts that highlight the important information about this army is included. *The 0x10c Recruiting Forum *Official Site *188.40.118.13 (Teamspeak ip) *XFire Group Key Members This shows a list of founders/leaders within your army structure and a link to their pages *Wicca (0x10c Representative) Associated Ships Here you would add links to the various big ships in your fleet/corp *A Link to the ship page named here *Another ship with another link Planets Here is where you would list the various planets your group/faction/corp occupies *Planet name and link to planet page References If the name of the army is a reference to a videogame or famous person here that would be explained to give unfamiliar users a chance to research it. *It is also usually advised that a link or two is provided for the user. Category:Fleet